A Quidditch Practice Gone Bad
by Sweet Tal
Summary: Gryffindor is having Quidditch practice, and the Slytherins show up. This is a response to a METMA challenge. YAY METMA!!!


A/N- yay, another METMA challenge. These are the best!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here are the requirements for the new challenge: [week of 04.22.01]  
*Must be in txt format and funny.  
*Must include Katie Bell  
*Someone needs to say, "Bugger off, can't you see we're busy?"  
*Someone needs to have big hair. Very big.  
*Must include a quart of motor oil. Don't ask...  
*The pudding Dobby knocked over in CoS must be mentioned.  
*Ron must be fascinated by an elevator.  
*Someone needs to say, "Um, do you want a tissue?"  
  
  
Hey, plot isn't a requirement. MWA HA HA!!!!!!!! (j/k)  
  
"A Quidditch Practice Gone Bad"  
  
One morning, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was having practice. The chasers, especially Katie Bell, were doing a superb job of chasing (by this we mean chasing Fred and George Weasley, who had stolen their broomsticks). Ron Weasley, the new keeper, was keeping (by this we mean keeping Hermione's face inches from his). And of course, the famous Harry Potter, Gryffindor seeker, was indeed seeking (Cho Chang, his crush).  
  
In other words, it was a perfectly normal Gryffindor Quidditch practice.   
  
Meanwhile, the Slytherin Quidditch team was spying on them. They saw how excellent the Gryffindor team was. They knew it was time to play a few jokes on the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Let's go get 'em!!!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
All the Slytherins started running into the Quidditch field, screaming like savages. Malfoy ran up to Ron and Hermione, who were busy kissing and started screaming spells at them.  
  
"ASKFJDLKAFJKDSJROAKURWOEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Malfoy.  
  
"Bugger off, can't you see we're busy," Ron said, as he and Hermione were each turned into a quart of motor oil. Malfoy grabbed the quart of motor oil formally known as Hermoine and poured it over Harry's head. Harry's hair started growing and growing until it was big hair. Very big.   
  
"Hmm, I didn't know motor oil had that effect on people," Malfoy said. "Let's try it again." Malfoy took the quart of motor oil formally known as Ron and poured it on Katie Bell's head. Her hair also started growing and growing until it was big hair. Very big.  
  
Fred and George Weasley, who had just come back from hiding the chasers' broomsticks under the Weeping Willow, saw what the Slytherins were doing to their team. It was chaos. Ron and Hermoine were no where to be found, Harry and Katie had huge hair, and the other team members were running, trying to escape from the evil Malfoy. Fred and George decided that they had to do something, to save the team!!!!!  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed, as they lunged for Malfoy. George happened to find a bowl of pudding which ironically looked exactly like the pudding that Dobby had dropped at Harry's house, causing him so much trouble. He threw it at Draco, and it hit his nose. Gunk started pouring out of his nose all over the floor.  
  
"Um, do you want a tissue?" Fred said, mock seriously, and then rolled over in hysterical laughter. Malfoy ran away crying, but not before he transfigured Angelina into an elevator.   
  
Fred and George turned the motor oil back into Ron and Hermoine, and made Harry and Katie's hair normal again.   
  
"You saved us!!" exclaimed Harry and Katie, who were now hugging and kissing in happiness (Harry and Katie Bell, hey why not?).   
  
Ron noticed the elevator and walked over to it. "Hey what is this thing? It's really neat." He pressed the up button. The door opened and he went inside. The elevator formally known as Angelina with Ron in it went flying up into the air, higher and higher and higher. Then Fred and George turned it back into Angelina and they came falling back down. When they reached the ground, Ron and Angelina started hugging and kissing in happiness (Ron and Angelina, hey why not? Fred might get mad though. And Hermoine.).  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fred screamed in anger (wow, I'm so smart), and he turned Ron into a spider.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hermoine screamed in anger (wow, I was right again), and she turned Angelina into a spider.  
  
And Ron and Angelina the spiders went off together into the Forbidden Forest and lived happily ever after.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- please review  



End file.
